leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Pokémon Rumble World
Pokémon Rumble World (Japanese: みんなのポケモンスクランブル Everyone's Pokémon Scramble) is a Nintendo 3DS game released in most regions on April 8, 2015 and is the fourth entry in the Pokémon Rumble series. The game is free to download, but features in-game microtransactions. The game was also later released as a retail product with all the available microtransactions already paid for. The game features all species of Pokémon available at the time of release. Mega Evolution, including the use of Primal , Primal , and Mega , is also possible. The title "Pokémon Rumble World" was originally discovered prior to its announcement due to receiving a classification from the Australian Classification Board. Story The game is set in the kingdom of toys. At the start of the game, the king greets the player's Mii, jealous of a magician who has 10 Pokémon, whereas the king only has one . The King asks the player to borrow his Pikachu and to go catch Pokémon. The player's Mii leaves the palace via a hot-air balloon to collect wild Toy Pokémon and ends up in the King's Training Field. When the player returns to the castle, the King dubs the player an official adventurer, "endorsed by the King himself", and the player emerges in the castle courtyard. King's Training Field In this stage, provided the player completes the stage, the player will always be able to collect a Torchic and a Treecko. The Wurmple, as well as the Mudkip and Marshtomp in the boss area are not able to be caught. Castle Courtyard The courtyard acts as the hub for the entire game. From here, the player can interact with recently caught Pokémon, several Mii characters, and access the various buildings to do different things, such as shopping or going on adventures. While in the courtyard, the player controls a toy Pokémon and can switch Pokémon to prepare for their next adventure. In the courtyard, the player can press the A button next to a Mii or Pokémon to interact with it. Miis will generally offer to take the player to one of two daily "special treat" areas or to the last area visited. Occasionally, they will share items with the player, including Poké Diamonds. If the player interacts with his or her own Mii, that Mii will either feed the Pokémon, pet it, dance with the Pokémon by bobbing back and forth quickly, or invite the Pokémon to jump up and be held. Some Pokémon (particularly Legendary Pokémon such as and ), when invited to be held, will instead jump on the Mii, squashing it flat for a moment. When not interacting with any other characters in the courtyard, pressing the A button will cause the Pokémon to look out at the player directly (as if looking at the camera filming the area). Pressing the B button causes it to hop up and down while making its cry, which can sometimes invite the player's Mii to chase it around; if the player refuses to interact with the Mii after a while, the Mii will look sad. Miis also can trip over their feet and fall to the ground with a surprised look, and sometimes retain that shocked expression or turn sad after getting back up. Other player's Miis may visit the player's game through StreetPass and , or by inviting them with the "Call Someone Online" feature which invites three Miis to the game and costs 10 Play Coins per use, but may be used for free once per day. Those Miis, upon being saved in a stage, may appear in the courtyard with their partner Pokémon (which will be recorded as seen in the Pokédex). Up to four Miis can be in the courtyard at a time. Two of them will offer to take the player to the last stage the owner of that Mii visited via balloon as a "special treat". If the player has purchased the balloon where the stage is found, trips with that Mii on that day will cost 500Ⓟ until the stage has been cleared once. Afterwards, or if the balloon hasn't been purchased, the trip costs one 1 Poké Diamond instead. A third Mii will offer to take the player to the last stage they visited (excluding Changing Land or a stage visited through a Mii). This costs 1 Poké Diamond if the stage was an Entrance or Center area, 2 Poké Diamonds for a Back area, or 3 Poké Diamonds for a Special area. These Miis will automatically change to different saved Miis each day. The first Mii that was saved during the current day will appear as the fourth Mii in the courtyard. Occasionally, this Mii will give the player 1-3 Poké Diamonds. If one of the Miis currently in the courtyard visits the player's game again, it will be replaced or removed in the same way as if a new day had begun. Adventurer Rank As the player obtains new species of Toy Pokémon, their Adventurer Rank will increase. As the Rank goes up, the wild Pokémon that can be found and obtained in standard stages become more powerful, more Balloons and items become available in the , and new may be tried without waiting. Additionally, certain Traits and certain moves are only able to be found on wild Pokémon once the player's Rank is high enough. Castle This is where the King resides with various other characters introduced throughout the game. The primary reason for the player to visit the castle is to obtain challenges from the King; outside of challenges, the player can visit to see how many more new Pokémon species need to be caught in order to increase the player's Adventurerer Ranking. It also serves as the location the player begins the game in, with the King lending the player his own 35-37 Power Pikachu. This introductory phase is the only time the player can access the King's Training Field stage. If the player releases the King's Pikachu, it will reappear at the King's side for subsequent visits. If the player holds on to it, it will not appear when visiting. Challenges Completing these goals give Poké Diamonds as well as other various items, such as clothing, frames, or backgrounds. Once a Challenge has been completed, that Challenge's hard mode (featuring opponents with higher Power) becomes available, and the next Challenge will become available on the next day. However, the next Challenge can be made available early if the player's Adventurer Rank is high enough. Once unlocked, each Challenge can be played or replayed as often as the player wishes. Each Poké Diamond reward can only be collected once; once all of the Diamond rewards have been obtained for a Challenge, there is no additional reward for further completion. The awarding of Diamonds for challenges works as follows for all challenges: *Completing the main goal (in blue) earns five Diamonds.In "The King's Adventure", completing the main goal earns the player 6 Diamonds. This may go with the King's comment after the mission: "Your reward will be greater than ever!" *Completing any secondary objectives (e.g. don't destroy any forts, use only Fairy-type Pokémon, clear in hard mode) earns two Diamonds each. *If the main (blue) mission is not completed, no Diamonds are awarded for any other tasks and the "LOSE" ending comes up, at which point the player returns to the courtyard. A list of the challenges that the King will assign, the order they are assigned, and the awards available is as follows: Shop "Step right up for goods of all sorts! " This is the first place the player will go after the tutorial. The player can buy various Hot-Air Balloons here to use for a "Pokémon-Seeking Adventure" at the . Additionally, the "Extras" section sells items that permanently enhance both the player's and their Pokémon's capabilities. These include increasing the player's Pokémon storage capacity with a Pokémon House, Trees that increase the stats of all of the player's Pokémon or making Pokémon encountered in stages be more likely to wobble, drop with a Special Trait, or drop more Ⓟ. Clothes, backgrounds, and frames for the player's Mii can also be purchased. Some items appear as Daily Specials and can only be bought that day (some with Ⓟ, some with Poké Diamonds), but those rotate in over time and can be purchased on other days if missed when they appear. As the player's Adventurer Rank increases by befriending new species of Toy Pokémon, more items become available. A generic female Mii runs the Shop when the player first plays the game. When the player obtains visitors, they will take turns running the Shop beginning the next day. When the player interacts with the Shop, the Mii introduces itself by saying, "Welcome. I'm , the store manager for today." Poké Diamonds Poké Diamonds (Japanese: ポケダイヤ Poké Diamond) are a special currency in the game which the player can purchase with real money from the Nintendo eShop, although they can also be obtained during gameplay (such as when clearing a Challenge or through StreetPass). The shop acts as the hub to the Nintendo eShop for the purpose of buying Poké Diamonds. Poké Diamonds can be used in a wide variety of ways, including purchasing various items (including Balloons, additional Pokémon storage, Mega Stones, high-power moves, cleansing Rusty Pokémon, and more) from the buildings in the courtyard, exchanged with Miis for hot-air balloon rides, to re-inflate balloons faster, and to continue playing in a stage after a Pokémon's HP runs out. Poké Diamonds can be purchased in sets ranging from 50 Poké Diamonds (at minimal cost) to 1,750 Poké Diamonds. The pricing is structured so that larger packages net the buyer some form of savings; for instance, buying 1,750 Diamonds saves $8.16 over buying 35 separate packages of 50 Diamonds. There are also one-time limited sales on certain amounts of Poké Diamonds. The maximum number of Poké Diamonds the player can buy is 3000. Once the maximum limit is reached, the Poké Diamond Digger building will appear, awarding 40 Poké Diamonds a day. Two VIP Cards, which reduce the costs of certain functions at the , also become available in the Shop, one reducing the cost to re-inflate balloons to 1 Poké Diamond, regardless of the current time needed for the balloon to re-inflate, while the other reduces the cost of the Timing Stop function from 2 Poké Diamonds to 1. Poké Diamonds can also be obtained for free from Miis that visit the player's game through StreetPass, SpotPass, and the "Call Someone Online" feature. One is awarded for every five visitors, with a limit of five Poké Diamonds per day (changing to 100 Ⓟ per five visitors if the limit is reached). These Miis will also appear in stages either being attacked or guarded by one or more Pokémon or standing off to the side. Rescuing a Mii from a Pokémon will award the player with Ⓟ or between one and three Poké Diamonds, though no more Diamonds will be given if the player has received at least four Poké Diamonds in this way that day. Miis not being attacked or guarded will disappear when approached and may likewise drop Ⓟ, a Potion, or up to three Poké Diamonds; however, Poké Diamonds received from these Miis do not count toward the four-per-day limit. Rescued Miis that appear in the courtyard that don't offer to take the player to an area may also give the player up to three additional Poké Diamonds when spoken to. Balloon Stop "Hot-air balloons for all destinations depart here! " This is the place where the player can go on "Pokémon-Seeking Adventures". All Balloons owned by the player are listed; any that are ready to use (fully inflated) appear with an OK symbol while any appearing with a period of time cannot be used until that time expires (they are being inflated). Balloons can be favorited just like Pokémon can; those Balloons appear at the top of the list even above other Balloons that are ready to use. When using a balloon, the stage the player visits is decided by a roulette. Stages can have stars attached to them at random; when this happens, additional new Pokémon appear in the stage as bosses. If Fever mode activates, a total of four or five additional stars will be distributed to each of the stages. Super Fever does the same thing, but distributes a total of six or seven stars instead. During Fever mode, not all stages are necessarily improved. The chance of entering Fever or Super Fever mode increases based on the number of rainbows in the background. Once the Timing Stop has been obtained, the player can spend 2 Poké Diamonds to slow down the roulette and directly choose which stage to visit. This cost is reduced to 1 Poké Diamond if the player has purchased the associated VIP Card. The area visited and the characteristics of the area visited depends on the number of Stars: * Cloyster appears to be a random exception to this rule, only appearing in the Center area of Vast Ocean and not anywhere else. A player can use Poké Diamonds to inflate a Balloon immediately, allowing it to be used again without waiting. The cost to immediately inflate a Balloon depends on the amount of time remaining before the next free use. If there are fewer than two hours remaining in the inflation time, it costs 1 Poké Diamond to immediately reinflate the Balloon, with each additional two-hour period adding one more Poké Diamond to the cost (up to a maximum cost of 10 for the Lucky Balloon). If a player has acquired the Balloon VIP Card, all recharge prices are 1 Poké Diamond regardless of time remaining. Areas The areas a player can travel to is based on which Balloons have been purchased. Each area contains between three and six stages, each of which contain a different set of Pokémon. Each of these stages has a certain Pokémon designated as the Boss, which is encountered at the end of the area. The Boss is the Pokémon on top of the stage on the selection screen. :*Version 1.1 Update After finishing, failing, or leaving an area, if Mii visitors are in the courtyard, one of them will always offer to send the player to the last stage traveled to for a price, with the cost depending on which area of the stage was visited. Traveling back to the Entrance or Center area costs one Poké Diamond, the Back area costs two Poké Diamonds, and the Special area costs three Diamonds. The identity of the Mii making this offer changes every day to a different visitor. Changing Land or stages visited via other Miis cannot be returned to with this Mii; the last visited stage remains unchanged in those cases. Move Tutor Shop "We teach moves to Pokémon. " Once the Challenge "Catch the Garden Intruder" has been completed, the King rewards the player with this building. Once obtained, the player may select any Pokémon currently owned and head to the shop, which appears to the left of the Balloon Stop. Two options are presented when the shop is interacted with: "Teach a Move" and "Switch Move A and Move B". The latter can be done for free. Teach a Move When this option is selected, a list of moves that the Pokémon is currently capable of learning appears. The list contains all moves that the selected Pokémon can learn by leveling up, by breeding, or through TMs, HMs, or Move Tutors in . However, only moves that the player has ever had on any of their Pokémon, including any who have been released, will be available to be taught. Each move has a different cost depending on the number of stars shown next to the move. Status moves also vary in price, despite not having any stars. Special Stone Shop "Power up your Pokémon with special stones! " Once the player has completed the "Raid of the Mighty General" Challenge, they will be rewarded with a Mega Key and the Special Stone Shop, where players can buy various Mega Stones for Pokémon to Mega Evolve as well as the Red and Blue Orb. After buying a Mega Stone and attaching it to a Pokémon, Mega Evolution is possible within any stage for that Pokémon. Each Special Stone (Mega Stone, Red Orb or Blue Orb) costs 5 Poké Diamonds, though the first time the player buys a Special Stone, it is free. The Special Stone Shop is located to the right of the regular Shop. Rust Removal Spot "Rusty Pokémon will be made to sparkle!" When the player reaches Adventurer Rank 55, Rusty Pokémon will begin to appear among regular Pokémon. These are unique in that they can only use the move if they are utilized on the field. By clearing the "Dragon Marshal Advance" Challenge, this fountain will be obtainable from the Shop. Cleaning any Rusty Pokémon in this way at the Rust Fountain costs 1 Poké Diamond per Pokémon, except for the first cleaning (which is free). Pokémon who have been cleaned will always have a multi Special Trait. Cleaning Rusty Pokémon works the same way as saying goodbye to Pokémon; the player selects all of the Pokémon to clean at once and then presses B to confirm. If a player has favorited a Rusty Pokémon, or made it one of their partner Pokémon, those statuses must be undone before that Pokémon can be selected for rust removal. The Rust Fountain is located to the left of the Move Tutor Shop. Poké Diamond Digger It digs up 40 Poké Diamonds every day! If a player buys all of their allowed 3,000 Diamonds from the Shop, this mine is given to the player for free. This building will allow the player to collect 40 additional Poké Diamonds once daily at no cost. Passwords Players are able to receive special Pokémon once they reach adventurer level 4, via special passwords posted on the official website. The Pokémon appears in blue text (similar to some multi-trait Pokémon), with the Gift Special Trait. Each Gift Pokémon has a single specific Special Trait as part of the Gift trait. If a player says goodbye to any of the Gift Pokémon, they can be claimed again with the same password. Any such Pokémon which the player dismisses do not give 10 Coins upon release like other Pokémon do. Passwords can be entered by pressing the Start button while in the courtyard, selecting "Passwords", and then selecting "Enter Password". After a password is entered, the player must press OK. If the password is valid, the player will automatically visit the King to claim the Gift Pokémon or will receive the gift directly if not a Pokémon. Passwords can only be entered in the courtyard. Pokémon Passwords Other Passwords Differences from Pokémon Rumble Blast *Pokémon Rumble World is free to start and supported by micro-transactions, while Pokémon Rumble Blast must be paid for upfront. *The Toy Pokémon in Rumble Blast are smaller than Miis, whereas in Rumble World they are now almost the same size as the Miis. **However, they do shrink significantly upon defeat. *The stage can be chosen in Rumble Blast, but is normally randomly chosen by a spinner in Pokémon Rumble World. *The player's Mii explores with their Toy Pokémon, and generally arrives to pick them up after a stage. Previously, only the Pokémon explored. **A player's HP is automatically healed and any Pokémon revived following a stage in Pokémon Rumble World, whereas in Pokémon Rumble Blast players have to heal at a Glowdrop Fountain. *Pokémon Rumble World includes Pokémon and mechanics from Generation VI, including Mega Evolution, Primal Reversion, and the type. *Pokémon Rumble Blast uses springboards to move the player from area to area as well as using an exclamation point to identify the next area having the boss. Pokémon Rumble World uses holes in the ground and no exclamation point. *Pokémon Rumble Blast has fort areas where bridges connect from one battle zone to the next as the player clears each area. Pokémon Rumble World has adventure challenges incorporating protecting a Mii or other character (Diancie, the King) that only unlock the next area after the player clears the area currently being played. Glitches From release, there was a problem with the game routinely freezing during play on New Nintendo 3DS and New Nintendo 3DS XL systems. The sound would cut out and the system would completely freeze a few seconds later, forcing a shutdown of the system. On April 21, 2015, Nintendo released a firmware system update to fix the issue. From the official site: "Recently, an issue was discovered that causes Pokémon Rumble World to occasionally stop working during gameplay. This issue is specific to New Nintendo 3DS and New Nintendo 3DS XL systems. You can resolve this issue by updating your system to the most recent version, 9.7.0-25." Staff Trivia * This is the only Pokémon game to have a digital release prior to receiving a physical release. See also * Toy Pokémon External links * Pokémon Rumble World Miiverse community * Category:Games Category:Nintendo 3DS games de:Pokémon Rumble World es:Pokémon Rumble World fr:Pokémon Rumble World it:Pokémon Rumble World ja:みんなのポケモンスクランブル zh:大家的寶可夢大紛爭